


Change of Obsessions

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara comes back to Metropolis looking for Lex. She finds Tess instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> For the SV-Kink meme.

# Change of Obsessions

The papers she was reading caught in a breeze and left her gaze. Which was a problem as Tess was in her office and there were no breezes. She automatically reached for the gun in her drawer, but a hand caught hers with strength.

"No need for that," a soft amused voice said.

Tess looked past the slim delicate hand (a feminine hand yet such strength in it) along the arm (proportionally muscled, like a woman who did aerobics, not body-building), to the chest (rich full breasts, curved, perky; a young woman's breasts), where Tess' gaze lingered (a slight hint of lace to be seen through the tight clothing, a woman who was unabashedly sexy) before continuing up. The pictures didn't do Kara Kent justice; the young woman's face was that of an angel, her blonde hair spun silk and not at all earthly. The smile she was wearing was friendly and Tess felt herself responding to it automatically, despite all she knew.

"Kara Kent," Tess displayed some of her knowledge to the other, careful not to let her breathiness sound.

Kara's grin widened and she let go of Tess' hand, sitting on the edge of her desk. The move showed off her slim long legs, and Tess couldn't help the glance down.

"Tess Mercer," Kara said. "I came here looking for Lex, but..." she spread her hands.

Something in Tess angered at that. "You can ask your *cousin* about that!" she spat out. Lex might have been a bastard, but he was *her* bastard, and she had learned a lot from him.

Kara frowned. "Clark had nothing to do with that. If you know anything about him, you know that. He would have let us all die before he would have hurt Lex Luthor, even if the man deserved it." The tone was a little wry and a little bitter at the same time as accepting. "And Lex, obsessed with oddies as he was, would never have looked from Clark while Clark was in the room."

Tess eased a little, realizing that here was somebody who knew both of them.

"The question is," Kara said, leaning towards Tess and showing a generous portion of chest as she did so.

It took Tess a few moments to realize the question hadn't been asked. She brought her eyes back up to Kara's. "What?"

"Are you as obsessed as Lex?" Kara reached out a hand and touched Tess' cheek. Involuntarily, Tess leaned into the touch, her eyes not leaving Kara's.

"I can be..." Tess whispered, her voice low.

"About my cousin?" Kara placed her other hand on Tess' other cheek, then drew the touch down to her throat.

Tess' heart beat rapidly, her breath coming quickly. Kara could snap her neck within an instant. Equally as beautiful as her cousin, she was an old testament angel, deadly and powerful. It was sinful and tantalizing, the feel of her hand on Tess' throat. "Forget your cousin," Tess gasped out. There was something much more attractive here.

Kara slipped off the desk and onto Tess' lap, straddling her, pushing their breasts together, her hands slipping around to tangle in Tess' hair, her mouth capturing Tess'. Tess moaned into the kiss, her whole body aflame. The tongue in her mouth gave her no quarter, ravaging her and plundering her depths, holding nothing back.

Tess kissed back just as fiercely, knowing here was a soft delicate body she could not hurt. She bit Kara's lip and the other woman just laughed. Tess' hands ripped the golden locks and found them to be silken mist, unable to tear or tangle. She moaned, her head lolling backwards under Kara's attack, her body slipping in the chair.

Leaving her mouth, Kara moved back, waiting until Tess' focus locked on her. Then with a wicked grin, she cupped Tess' breasts in her hands.

A motion so simple, yet with her whole body aflame, it set Tess off. She arched back, pushing her flesh into those strong hands, gasping, crying, wanting bare flesh and not this cloth over them. She reached for her shirt, and Kara caught both her hands with one of hers. "Ah ah, no... these are mine..." Kara held the pinned hands above Tess' head, and shifted to lick along the silken blouse, sucking a cloth-covered nipple into her mouth, while her other hand teased the other breast.

Tess screamed. "Kara!" She struggled against the arms that pinned her, wanting to touch, to feel, to hold...

Kara's mouth moved to the other breast. Her hand worked the buttons on Tess' shirt.

Tess bucked up against the warm flesh in her lap, trying to get the legs that held her own shut to let her open.

With the bra out of the way, Kara tasted flesh. Tess closed her eyes, her body stilling and surrendering to the pleasure of the moment. "Kara," she moaned.

Her hands were released, but Tess didn't try and reclaim control. She'd never had any in this encounter. Instead, she merely laced them through Kara's hair, stroking down the slender body.

"Very good..." Kara purred, her gaze again capturing Tess'. "That deserves a reward..." Kara shifted off Tess' lap as the other woman felt the loss. But only for a moment, as Kara put her clever fingers to work on Tess' pants, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. Eagerly, Tess spread her legs apart, already wet and waiting. Greatly daring, she reached out to touch and then hold one of Kara's breasts.

Kara let out a slight moan of her own, and she returned to Tess' breasts, squeezing and stroking, as Tess returned the favor. Both women were out of breath and sweaty when Kara moved back again, dislodging Tess' hands on her. She bent over Tess' lap.

At the first taste, the fist lick, Tess screamed again, arching her hips up, wanting more, more...

A finger darted in and out next to Kara's tongue, rubbing along the walls and pushing on the bone, as that wonderfully talented tongue teased the soft folds of flesh of her clit. Quicker and quicker, they both went. Tess was almost beyond reason.

Suddenly, they stopped. "Who are you obsessed over?" Kara asked, looking up the expanse of Tess' body, her mouth wet with Tess' juices. Kara squeezed Tess' breast tightly, emphasizing the question.

"You. Only you..." Tess whimpered. She would do anything... anything at all.

Kara leaned in again, the motions speeding faster than humanly possible. She gave Tess' breast another squeeze and Tess caught her breath, her whole body shattering in silence as the waves started through her body. One, another... Kara pushed her fingers in tightly on the walls, making every flutter felt and emphasized, something no man had ever done. The final wave crested over and Tess collapsed, her body spent, her eyes closing.

A gentle kiss brushed against her lips.

When Tess opened her eyes, a second later, she was alone again.

She waited until her breathing was back to normal, her hand at her breast and absently rubbing there as she thought. Then she pressed the intercom. "I want everything you have on Kara Kent. Everything. No detail is too small. And every picture you have. Email them to me immediately."

Her computer started lighting up with incoming messages as the minions rushed to comply. With one hand on her breast still, Tess used the other to open one of the messages with pictures. She flipped through them one by one, her breathing deepening again and her fingers squeezing her flesh rhythmically. The best one, she expanded to fit the whole desktop.

Then she reached into a drawer and pulled out her vibrator, turning it on and hooking one of her legs over the arm of the chair. She brushed her lips with the plastic, feeling the tingle, then her breasts. She locked her gaze on the portrait of Kara, drinking in the sight. "I can be very, very obsessed," she said, as she brought the vibrator lower. "Oh, yes..." she moaned.

* * *


End file.
